1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector, which is capable of connecting an optical cable to a connector housing without using a plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, heretofore, for connection of a plastic optical cable to a connector housing, a plug 2 is fitted onto a terminal of an optical cable 1 with its end face exposed at one end face of a ferule 3 projecting forwardly of the plug 2, and the ferule 3 is inserted into a plug receiving hole 5 of the connector housing 4. Then, a coupling 6 fitted onto the plug 2 is brought into engagement with an outer peripheral surface of the plug receiving hole 5, and at the same time a tab 8 formed on the outer peripheral surface of the plug receiving hole 5 is fitted into a retaining hole 7 which is formed in the coupling 6. As a result, the optical cable 1 is connected to the connector housing 4 through the plug 2. An end face (optical cable end face) of the ferule 3 of the plug 2 is placed opposite to an optical element 9 such as an LED accommodated within the connector housing 4, with a terminal 10 of the optical element 9 projecting outwardly of the connector housing 4 so as to be connected to a printed circuit board, etc.
Because plastic optical cable is very cheap compared with glass optical cable, the former is used in many cases. As the use of the plastic optical cable is increased, a reduction in cost of the connector structure is increasingly demanded. However, there is a limit in the cost reduction available by simplifying the plug structure.